Because Love Should be Real
by Kiki Craft
Summary: Kumpulan drabble Kyuwook Fic,,, Happy Kyuwook day. ... Kiki Craft ( Craftyillusion wordpress and Kyuwook palace wordpress


**Because Love Should Be Real**

**.**

**.**

**ALWAYS**

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bisa saja terpisah jarak dan waktu. Berada di dua tempat berbeda dan melaksanakan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Tapi yang tak pernah berubah adalah kenyataan bahwa mereka tak pernah berhenti saling memikirkan.

.

**BRACELETS**

"Kita tak bisa memakai cincin couple, SM bisa menggantung kita dan para fans kita akan menangis sedih, well nyaris semua kecuali Kyuwook shipper tentu saja " ucap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi lembut, menggenggam tangan mungil berjari lentik milik Ryeowook dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan penuh pemujaan di punggung tangannya. "Jadi ijinkan aku untuk mengikatmu dengan sebuah gelang, kini kau tak bisa lari kemanapun karna kau tak akan ku lepaskan "

.

**CHOCOLATE**

Adalah kenyataan bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolak pesona sang Coklat. Rasanya yang manis diselingi rasa pahit yang membawa kenikmatan. Rasa damai,tenang dan bahagia yang selalu di akibatkannya. Tapi dibandingkan memakannya secara biasa Kyuhyun memilih menjilatnya dari atas tubuh telanjang milik Ryeowook.

.

**DESTINY**

Mereka bilang cinta pasti kan menemukan jalannya.

Ada saat-saat dimana Ryeowook menyesal di lahirkan sebagai seorang pria, sehingga dia tak bisa menggenggam tangan ataupun mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut dihadapan publik. Tapi Ryeowook jauh lebih sering merasa bersyukur karna dilahirkan sebagai seorang Kim Ryeowook, Pria kelahiran 21 Juni dan merupakan anggota boyband Super Junior. Karena setiap kali Ryeowook melihat Kyuhyun dan senyum lembut penuh cinta yang secara rahasia di lemparkan Kyuhyun padanya , Ryeowook sadar bahwa meskipun sedikit tidak wajar, pertemuan mereka tetap saja takdir yang telah digariskan.

.

**EARS**

Kyuhyun memiliki telinga yang halus dan sensitif, tak terhitung berapa banyak kali saudara-saudaranya di Super Junior menggoda Kyuhyun tentang ini.

Godaan terbesar yang paling sering Kyuhyun alami dan sialnya selalu pada saat yang tak tepat, saat mereka berada ditengah lautan cahaya biru yang membawa kedamaian adalah godaan yang Kyuhyun terima dari kekasih mungilnya yang berbisik menggoda ditelinga Kyuhyun , " Saranghae Kyuhyun-ah" . Sebuah bisikan lembut yang diakhiri sedikit sentuhan lidah pink yang nakal di telinga Kyuhyun yang malang.

.

**FOOL**

Eunhyuk melirik sang duo magnae dari sudut matanya. Menatap tak percaya saat Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saat Ryeowook memasangkan sebuah tudung sutera yang biasanya di pakai para gadis di atas kepalanya. Untuk sesaat Eunhyuk berharap dia bisa seperti Ryeowook, yang akan dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa luka sedikitpun setelah membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun tampak seperti orang bodoh.

.

**GIRL**

Banyak gadis mengejar Kyuhyun karna Kyuhyun terkenal. Banyak gadis yang bertekuk lutut karna suara Kyuhyun yang seperti malaikat. Banyak gadis yang jatuh hati pada Kyuhyun karna wajahnya yang tampan. Banyak gadis yang mengagumi Kyuhyun karna dia pintar.

Begitu banyak gadis, tapi Kim Ryeowooklah yang bertahta di hati Kyuhyun.

.

**HEAVY**

Mencintai sang eternal magnae itu berat. Dan itu bukan karna ketidak normalan mereka, Kyuhyun sudah lama menerima kenyataan bahwa jantungnya hanya berdetak untuk Kim Ryeowook seorang.

Hanya saja Kyuhyun selalu dibuat mengerutkan dahi dan menatap tajam tak suka pada segerombolan pria-pria dan bahkan gadis-gadis bodoh yang dengan seenaknya menyentuh kekasihnya.

.

**INCREDIBLE**

Cho Kyuhyun pria kelahiran 3 februari. Tampan,berpostur tinggi, suara yang terdengar seperti malaikat tak berdosa, tapi juga berlidah tajam, jahil, dan terkadang tidak memikirkan apakah yang dikatakan dan dilakukannya bisa menyakiti hati seseorang. Singkat kata Kyuhyun adalah namja evil paling tampan.

Dan entah bagaimana dia bisa jatuh cinta pada sang eternal magnae yang sangat berbeda darinya. Dan aku tidak hanya berbicara soal perbedaan fisik, tapi juga kenyataan bahwa Ryeowook itu sangat manis, lembut dan memiliki perasaan yang sangat halus, jauh berbeda dari kyuhyun. Cinta itu memang luar biasa.

.

**JUSTICE**

Biasanya para gadis mengeluhkan ketidakadilan akan kenyataan bahwa Ryeowook jauh lebih cantik dari mereka, dengan atau tanpa mengenakan gaun cantik. Tetapi ada juga segelintir gadis yang mengeluhkan ketidak adilan akan kenyataan bahwa Ryeowooklah yang memiliki hati Kyuhyun. Hei, hanya ada satu orang Cho Kyuhyun di dunia ini, kalian semua tak bisa memiliki hatinya.

.

**KISSES**

Ada adegan ciuman dalam drama musikal terbaru Ryeowook, reaksi para member Super Junior yang datang menonton cukup heboh saat itu. Mereka berteriak dan membuat ramai, semua itu hanya untuk sesaat mengalihkan para fans yang selalu jeli itu dari kenyataan bahwa Ryeowook dengan setia menyimpan bibirnya khusus untuk dicium oleh satu orang.

.

**LAW**

Begitu banyak couple, hanya untuk menyenangkan hati para gadis yang mencintai Super Junior. Begitu banyak sentuhan tak perlu yang dibuat untuk memuaskan imajinasi liar mereka. Fanservice merupakan hal yang sudah biasa di antara mereka, para member sudah sampai pada sebuah ketetapan bahwa ini adalah sebuah keharusan dan bahkan terkadang ada yang melakukannya secara berlebihan tanpa sadar. Ini adalah sebuah peraturan yang biasa. Tapi diantara mereka juga ada sebuah peraturan tak tertulis yaitu tak seorangpun bisa menyentuh Ryeowook secara berlebihan atau mereka harus berhadapan dengan pembalasan Kyuhyun.

.

**MARRY YOU**

Mereka melantunkan kalimat " I Do " dengan suara lantang, tersenyum kearah lautan biru yang selalu siap memberikan cinta tanpa syarat pada Seluruh anggota Super Junior . Dan Kyuhyunpun tersenyum saat mengingat bahwa dia juga memiliki cinta tanpa syarat seperti ini pada seorang namja mungil dan manis yang sanggup menguasai hati dan pikirannya.

Kyuhyun melafalkan kata itu sekali lagi saat suara penguasa hatinya yang terdengar seperti denting bell yang indah mengumandang ditengah tempat konser itu. _' I Do, Yes i do want to marry You'_

_._

**NAKED**

Sebagai boyband terkenal, Super Junior selalu mengenakan baju-baju desainer terkenal yang terlihat pas di badan dan membuat mereka terlihat semakin menawan. Dan Kyuhyun paling menyukai baju-baju yang Ryeowook kenakan, dari baju-baju kaos yang terlihat santai, sweeter-sweeter cantik yang membuat Ryeowook terlihat semakin rapuh, jas-jas resmi yang membuat Kyuhyun berharap bisa melihat Ryeowook melangkah menyusuri altar dengan salah satu jas itu atau bahkan dress-dress cantik yang biasanya hanya di pakai para gadis. Begitu banyak baju, tetapi sejujurnya Kyuhyun lebih menyukai pemandangan Ryeowook tanpa sehelai benangpun dan menggeliat dibawah tubuh Kyuhyun yang mengungkungnya dengan cinta.

.

**ONLY YOU**

Kyuhyun terkenal sebagai sang evil magnae yang tak tertandingi. Lidah tajam dan senyum miring yang bisa membuat siapapun khawatir dan berlari ketakutan. Tapi hanya Kim Ryeowook yang Kyuhyun ijinkan menggoda dan menertawainya tanpa menerima sebuah ganjaran berat. Ah, jika itu Ryeowookie, Kyuhyun lebih memilih menghukumnya diatas ranjang, dengan kedua tangan Ryeowook dalam keadaan terikat erat disudut ranjang dan siap untuk Kyuhyun nikmati.

.

**PACIFIER**

Schedule mengerikan yang mereka lemparkan pada Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun lelah dengan kesibukan yang dibawanya . Ya, itu benar usaha keras Kyuhyun menyelesaikannya dengan baik membuahkan hasil dan membuatnya semakin terkenal, membuatnya semakin dihargai dan dikagumi di Industri ini. Tapi rasa lelah yang mendera Kyuhyun sehabis menyelesaikannya cukup untuk membuat jiwanya merasa lelah dan nyaris tak sanggup lagi bertahan.

Satu-satunya yang membuat Kyuhyun tetap kuat adalah senyum manis yang selalu Kyuhyun terima setiap kali pulang kerja, melihat Ryeowook duduk dengan tenang di salah satu kursi di meja makan dengan makanan yang masih panas tertata rapi di sekitarnya, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa Ryeowook adalah satu-satunya tempat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman.

.

**QUIXIAN**

Ryeowook duduk dan memainkan jemariku dengan gelisah, melewatkan penjelasan manager mereka tentang grup baru yang akan memfokuskan promosinya di China. Otaknya tak berhenti mikirkan ancaman bahwa kali ini dia harus bertahan berada jauh dari kekasih hatinya, Ryeowook nyaris menangis memikirkan malam-malam dingin yang harus dia lewati tanpa pelukan hangat Kyuhyun. Dia begitu tenggelam dalam penderitaannya untuk menyadari kurangnya protes dari pihak kekasihnya yang selalu saja menginginkan segalannya berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan pria itu.

" Ryeowook-ah, kau dan Quixian akan menjadi lead vocal bersama salah satu member baru bernama Zhoumi. Aku harap kalian bisa membimbingnya dengan baik."

Ryeowook mengerjap dan memandang manager kami dengan bingung, "Quixian?" tanyanya tak mengerti, manajer mereka hanya tersenyum lembut dan berjalan keluar,

"Yeah, Quixian. Bukankah namaku sangat menarik Lixu?" bisik sebuah suara velvet tepat ditelinga Ryeowook.

.

Ø **REAL**

Ryeowook tertawa, bercanda bersama Eunhyuk Hyung. Berjalan mengelilingi panggung bersama Kangin hyung dan shindong hyung . Membiarkan Siwon melakukan fanservicenya yang selalu sedikit berlebihan. Memeluk Donghae dan Sungmin Hyung dengan erat. Tersenyum malu saat Yesung hyung mengecup pipinya. Menggoda Leeteuk Hyung, memamerkan hubungan dekatnya dengan Heechul hyung melalui barang-barangnya yang Ryeowook pinjam dan dengan bangganya dia pakai dihadapan semua ELF.

Tapi saat semua ini berakhir, saat mereka tak lagi dikelilingi ELF yang berteriak histeris. Satu-satunya yang nyata adalah Dia dan Kyuhyun.

.

Ø **SHOW ME YOUR LOVE**

Karna semua orang yang bercinta ingin pasangan mereka menunjukan cinta mereka padanya, hanya saja Ryeowook tak bisa memiliki kebahagian itu karna cinta mereka yang terlarang. Jadi Kyuhyun lebih memilih menunjukan cintanya di balik pintu-pintu yang tertutup dan jendela yang diselimuti tirai tebal, di atas ranjang dan hanya ada mereka berdua bersama lenguhan-lenguhan halus penuh cinta.

.

Ø **TOUCH**

Hanya sentuhan kecil, sebuah genggaman tangan yang terlalu erat, sebuah tepukan kecil saat kita bertemu di atas panggung yang luas. Begitu kecil dan remeh, tapi satu sentuhan itu cukup membuat Ryeowook tersenyum dan membawa setiap ingatan tentang setiap cinta dan sentuhan lembut yang Kyuhyun curahkan padanya sejak awal mula mereka bertemu sampai kini menjadi sepasang kekasih.

.

**UNCONDITIONAL**

Para fans Kyuhyun mencintainya karna sejuta alasan yang bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata, tentu saja itu berarti jika Kyuhyun kehilangan alasan mereka mencintainya maka mereka juga akan berhenti mencintai Kyuhyun. Tapi tak begitu dengan cinta Ryeowook padanya, Ryeowook mencintai Kyuhyun karna dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Jadi satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Ryeowook berhenti mencintainya adalah Kyuhyun harus berhenti menjadi seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

Ø **VIOLENT**

" aku tak ingin bersikap kasar padamu dan akhirnya menyakitimu" bisik Kyuhyun parau pada namja manis yang berbaring dalam pelukan hangatnya. Namja manis itu tersenyum lembut diatas dada telanjang Kyuhyun saat mendengar suara kekasihnya yang diliputi kekhawatiran. Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya, selalu memikirkan kebaikannya dan untuk itu Ryeowook sangat berterima kasih. " Aku tak serapuh itu kau tak akan menyakitiku. kau terlalu mencintaiku untuk melakukannya"

.

Ø **WORLD**

Seluruh dunia bisa saja terfokus pada pembicaraan para member yang menceritakan kejadian-kejadian lucu yang terjadi untuk menghibur setiap orang yang meluangkan waktu menonton mereka. seluruh dunia bisa saja memfokuskan diri pada sejuta hal lainnya yang mereka anggap penting. Seluruh dunia bisa saja begitu tapi seluruh dunia Kyuhyun hanya terfokus pada Ryeowook dan senyum simpul malu-malu yang dia lemparkan ke arah kamera.

.

**Ø X-MAS**

Ada banyak hal dihubungkan dengan natal, mulai dari pohon cemara yang dihias sebagai pohon natal dengan lampu kerlap-kerlipnya yang cantik, salju cantik yang selalu menutupi kota seoul setiap kali natal nyaris tiba, tumpukan-tumpukan hadiah dan janag lupa para santa yang bertebaran membagikan kado-kado kecil pada anak-anak. Tapi saat ini Ryeowook lebih menghubungkan natal dengan kenangan akan sesosok namja tampan mengenakan kostum Rudolph dan menarik-narik telinga rusanya dengan tak nyaman.

" Aku sudah memenuhi permintaanmu dan menjadi Rudolph untuk santa-mu, sekarang aku minta hadiahku"

"A-apa"

" hmm , santa-ku selalu memberiku makanan lezat. Tapi kali ini aku ingin memakan santa-ku "

.

Ø **YOUR EYES**

Ryeowook tak mampu menatap mata Kyuhyun disaat begitu banyak cahaya kamera yang menyorot kearahnya, Ryeowook takut semua cintanya bisa terbaca dalam setiap tatapan yang dia arahkan pada Kyuhyun.

_"Wookie-ah,Tatap aku. Tatap aku dan hanya aku, Kau milikku"_

_._

**ZEALOUS**

Para hyungnya berkata bahwa Kyuhyun adalah pria yang malas dan tak suka berolahraga. Hei, Kyuhyun sudah terlalu lelah dengan schedule bodoh yang membuatnya terus sibuk, lagi pula Kyuhyun jauh lebih bersemangat melakukan olahraga lainnya bersama Ryeowook. Yap, itu benar, olahraga di atas ranjang dengan mereka yang bergulat dibalik tumpukan selimut dan saling menikmati setiap sentuhan cinta yang dicurahkan dalam olahraga itu.


End file.
